


an ending, a beginning

by smallpolarbear



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Secret Samol 2018, Weddings, space moms and their punk son, theyre so in love....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallpolarbear/pseuds/smallpolarbear
Summary: a look into gray's and demani's wedding dayfor secret samol 2018!





	an ending, a beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surgeandjaney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surgeandjaney/gifts).



> thank you secret samol crew for organizing this, and thanks surgeandjaney for the prompts! i had so much fun figuring this out, all of them were so good!!  
> gray and demani def deserve more content, so im glad this was one of the options. hope you like it!
> 
> (im @smallpolar_bear on twitter if you wanna come chat, where ill probably post this too, soon!)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146399888@N05/45875941365/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146399888@N05/45875949115/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
